


The Castle

by Teenyttt



Series: Shitposting [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Keep Calm and Carry On, The Castle - Freeform, Thriller?, death?, dreams are weird, horror?, moi and meh frens on a trip, oshit, run ppl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenyttt/pseuds/Teenyttt
Summary: There was always this sort of universal unspoken knowledge that blared loudly in all of our heads and that was GET OUT OF THE CASTLE BEFORE SUNDOWN. Of course, tourists will be tourists.





	The Castle

One time I dreamt about a castle (and its unknown monster).

 

In the day this castle was a tourist location so a lot of people were milling about taking cool photos and shit. And I was there to visit the place as well.

 

But then it was going into evening and the place and people and atmosphere steadily increased in tension. A lot of people starting leaving hurriedly and we could all feel like something evil was afoot. And there was this sort of universal unspoken knowledge that blared loudly in all of our heads and that was GET OUT OF THE CASTLE BEFORE SUNDOWN.

 

So naturally we were like its evening, we should leave. And everybody just left the castle. It was no problem. It had been fun. I had fun with my friends doing touristy things.

 

My friends and I stayed at the lawn outside the castle, playing card games. A few people were also having evening picnics on the lawn. The grass was very green. The sun was going down. We all watched with glazed eyes as the golden egg dipped below the horizon, and slowly settled, until we could no longer see it, just a few of its rays extending out beyond the horizon, painting the sky a breathtaking watermelon pink with streaks of gold.

 

And then we all heard a shout of “WAIT!” coming from inside the castle. The castle doors were closing by themselves. Large metal laden doors brushed with a brown tinge shutting in on themselves with a medium-slow somberness. A lot of us crowded around the doors (just to see inside but not going inside the castle of course) and we saw a young man carrying a little boy, about a 100 yards from the doors, running towards us.

 

A lot of people starting shouting and screaming for them to run faster and beckoning the sprinting pair towards themselves. Everybody never stepped past the castle threshold.

 

The door shut. They didn’t make it.

 

The doors were so heavyset we couldn’t hear them through it. In any case, it didn’t matter if we could hear them they were gone.

 

Eventually, everybody came out of their momentary shock, packed their stuff and went home, orange lanterns that glowed in the droopy darkness, misting light on the pathway that led from the castle now towering like a giant in shrouded darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed help.
> 
> i live for kudos, comments, bookmarks and constructive feedback, anything you can give really


End file.
